The present invention relates to improving resilient external fixators suitable for being mounted to co-operate with two bone portions between which it is desired to exert traction or else distraction, and finding a particularly advantageous application in treating joint fractures by distraction on the principle of ligamentotaxis in which the traction exerted on either side of the fracture reduces the displacement of the fragments and holds them in a position suitable for encouraging remodeling of the joint.